factpile2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Power Rings, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Pressure Points Strikes, Invisibility, Teleportation, Summoning, Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Regeneration (Low-Mid), High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Time Stop via Chaos Control, Air Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Aura that cleanses evil, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping and Mind Manipulation from beings as powerful as Enerjak, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 8. This is reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura which allowed him to recover from being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annhilator. It also explicitly allowed him to retain his life force during Mecha Madness), Fourth Wall Breaking, Can open dimensional/universal portals, Omnilingualism, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills | Energy Projection, True Flight | Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (As shown here) Attack Potency: Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | Multiverse level+ (Super Sonic has fought Master Mogul, matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy, and destroyed a zone, later he defeated Solaris alongside Shadow and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Immeasurable (Far higher than in base. Is capable of fighting and matching the likes of Mammoth Mogul and Solaris, the latter being capable of moving to different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Unknown | Class Y Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level+ (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment) | Likely limitless | Seemingly limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities (Shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (Has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers. Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic